They Wanted Penguins
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: The gang Including William goes to Yumi's house for the night and craziness ensues. No pairings except a few mentions of UxY. Rated for my safety.


**Ok, so this is my entry to a contest on this forum - ****cl.yourbb.nl/index.php**** please check it out, but anyway, the contest was to see how many of our inside jokes we could fit into one story which it may seem a bit random at times. The characters (mostly William and Jeremie) are a little OOC (it's almost as if they are all hyper) so that it fits better, but it should make sense even if you don't know the inside jokes, so just read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nor the Pengow, that belongs to Kittyclaw**

**--**

It was Friday night and the gang, Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and William, had gotten permission to stay at Yumi's house overnight. Her parents were going out for the evening but Hiroki was home.

"Be good, we'll be back by eleven." Yumi's mom called from the doorway as she was leaving, "I expect everything in one piece."

"That's everything in standard and metric." Takeo added firmly, "And it includes yourselves, every part of yourselves."

"Got it." Yumi said, "No mass destruction, promise."

"We'll all be alive and innocent upon your return." William added. Odd snorted, earning himself a momentary glare from Takeo before he was rushed out the door and away down the street.

"That was smart William, suggesting that in front of my father!" Yumi growled.

"It's the truth." William shrugged.

"Maybe!" Ulrich retorted.

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked in shock.

"Some may not have been innocent before they left, those people won't magically become innocent again." Ulrich explained.

"Like poof." William added.

"I was gonna say that!" Odd complained, stomping his foot.

"Too bad! I got to it first." William retorted, "Get a different word."

"I will!" Odd said, raising his voice.

"You will what?" Hiroki yelled from his bedroom.

"He's here?" Jeremie questioned.

"Yea, half of the deal was that we all babysit him." Yumi grumbled.

"Poor kid." Odd said, "One person babysitting is bad enough, but all six of us? I think he's a little small."

Everyone gave Odd a confused look.

"My sisters take the term babysitting literally." Odd explained.

"So your sisters sit on babies?" Aelita asked, looking both thoroughly confused and shocked.

"Only on me, but pretty much." Odd said simply as if he were talking about the weather.

"Do you parents know?" Yumi asked.

"I don't think so." Odd replied.

"Isn't that child abuse?" William asked.

"Child abuse inflicted by older children." Ulrich stated.

"At least now we know what happened to him." Aelita said, a cheeky grin spreading across her face.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter, leaving Odd to stand looking confused.

"What happened… HEY!" He yelled, "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair, how slowly you think?" Ulrich asked through giggles.

"Yes! I mean NO!" Odd answered quickly. The room was taken over by massive laugh attacks once again.

"You've dug yourself a pit Odd, there's no getting out of this one." Jeremie advised his purple clad friend as his giggles subsided.

"Oh, snap." Odd said, "I always do that."

"Is that your new word for poof?" William asked, trying to regain his breath after laughing.

"No, it's what he says when he drops the soap in the showers." Ulrich replied, also gaining control of his laughter.

"And how would you know that Ulrich?" Yumi asked skeptically.

"Do you have to pick it up for him?" Aelita asked mischievously.

"I, err… no!" Ulrich stuttered, "We live in a boarding school, you know how those showers are!"

"How do you know he drops the soap?" Jeremie asked, joining in on the game of let's-see-how-uncomfortable-we-can-make-Ulrich.

"Because I see it!" Ulrich replied quickly, a little too quickly.

"How?" Jeremie and William asked in unison.

"I can't even see the naked feet of other people when we shower!" William added.

"I have X-ray vision!" Ulrich stuttered, trying to cover up his mistake.

"And because he watches me!" Odd added, "What are naked feet?"

"Feet with nothing on." William explained, "Much like a naked person."

"Makes sense." Yumi said, "But why not just call them feet? Do you like the word naked?"

"WHEEEEE!!" Hiroki's voice came high-pitched and tinted with excitement and joy from the other room. The six teens exchanged looks of utter shock as they tried to contain their giggles.

"HIROKI! Did you sneak Milly in?" Yumi called to her brother.

"Or a dead body?" William added.

"WHAT?" Hiroki yelled back, sounding as if he was hoping he'd misheard.

"Never mind." Odd called, "Just be good! We promised that we'd all be innocent!"

"ODD!" Yumi gasped, slapping his arm.

"What? We did!" Odd retorted.

"What would he do with a dead body?" Aelita asked.

"Same thing he'd do with Milly, or maybe he'd eat it." William explained, "Either way, just hope it wasn't a smoker."

"You think that my little brother would do that to a dead body?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And that he's a cannibal?" Aelita added.

"You never know, Odd says humans must taste pretty good." Ulrich offered. Once again all eyes turned to Odd.

"Why would you think that?" Yumi asked disgustedly.

"Because Ulrich tastes pretty good." Odd replied.

"I do not want to know that story." William stated.

"He only bit me." Ulrich explained halfway.

William closed his eyes and stuck his fingers in his ears, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He sing-songed.

"I bit his ARM!" Odd yelled, "You people jump to some bad conclusions. I wonder what other people taste like…" Odd jumped at Yumi and licked her arm.

"So what does she taste like?" William asked.

"I thought you couldn't hear us." Odd retorted, "Try her for yourself."

"Not gonna happen!" Yumi said, putting her hands up and backing away slowly.

"That never works." William shrugged as he grabbed Yumi's arm and licked her hand while she slapped him with her other hand.

"She tastes like sugar, sugary fruit." William concluded.

"Are you a skittle? Skittles taste like sugary fruit." Odd asked before turning to Ulrich, "Your girlfriend is a skittle."

"If she was a skittle she'd be melting right about now." Jeremie stated.

"I'm melting!" Yumi said, overdramatically falling to the floor in a heap.

"You melted Yumi!" Aelita gasped dramatically.

"We'll stick her in the freezer, she'll come back." William said.

"But then she'll be a deformed Yumi blob." Jeremie complained.

"Stick her in a mold then." Odd suggested. Yumi jumped back up.

"I'm not going in the freezer! It's cold in there!" She stated.

"Maybe there are some penguins in there." Aelita suggested.

"Penguins in the freezer?" Yumi gasped, "I'll go get them!" She ran out of the room.

"Penguins?" Jeremie asked.

"To keep the pengow company!" Aelita said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Pengow?" Jeremie asked again.

"Like this." Aelita said, holding up a picture of a black penguin with white spots that were much like those of a cow, horns, two hooves for feet, a cow like tail, and wearing a cowbell. **(1****)**

"Some days I don't think I want to know." Jeremie muttered, shaking his head.

"There were no penguins Lita, Sorry." Yumi said sadly as she entered the room.

"That's ok, I bet they're having fun with the German girls." Aelita said, patting Yumi's back lightly.

"I hope so." Yumi said, "Because Roxanne was getting lonely in there."

"Who's Roxanne?" Jeremie asked.

"Guess." Aelita said.

"Her foot?" William suggested.

"An ice cube." Odd stated.

"A pet rock." Ulrich said.

"How'd you know Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Lucky guess." Ulrich shrugged.

"A pet rock?" Odd said in utter disbelief, "What kind of a pet is that?"

"A nice, quiet, non-hairy, obedient, non mess-making pet. You should invest in one in exchange for Kiwi." Ulrich explained.

"I will not exchange Kiwi for some cold unyielding rock!" Odd retorted, "I love my little diggity dog."

"Yea! Kiwi's adorable!" Aelita added.

"Then you be Odd's roommate with that messy hairy thing he calls a dog!" Ulrich said.

"They wouldn't allow it, something about sharing a room with Odd and my being female wouldn't sit well with the principal." Aelita said.

"True, it is Odd came to mind as a problem when I said innocent before." William added.

"HEY! I would have thought of you!" Odd retorted.

"I was thinking about both of you." Ulrich stated, "Incase that solves any arguments."

Jeremie rolled his eyes, "Can this topic disappear?" He groaned.

"Why? You avoiding something? Aelita what has he done to you?" William asked.

"What? Nothing!" Aelita squealed.

"Disappear please." Jeremie insisted.

"FOOP!" Odd yelled.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Does that apply to the current conversation?" William asked sternly.

"Was there delayed brain cell degeneration?" Aelita whispered.

"It's his new word for poof." Ulrich said flatly.

"How did you know Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"Lucky guess." Ulrich shrugged.

"Well, stop it! I like explaining things myself sometimes." Odd growled.

"Because there are a few times when you need to explain something." Jeremie said.

"Thank you." Odd said with a small bow to Jeremie.

Hiroki staggered sleepily into the living room where the teens sat.

"Can you keep it down? Some of us want to sleep." He yawned before staggering back out.

"Fine, I guess we should get ready for bed as well." Yumi said as she stood up, "There is a bathroom through there, and a bathroom by my room." She tugged Aelita after her; "We'll be safe in my room." She whispered to the slightly confused pink haired girl.

"Gotcha." Aelita whispered back.

Ulrich leapt up and followed the girls, "I get the bathroom by Yumi's room!" He called as he ran towards it. Jeremie claimed the other bathroom, leaving Odd and William together in the living room.

"Turn around Odd." William ordered, turning towards a corner.

"What? You scared I'll see you without a shirt?" Odd challenged, turning around anyway.

"No actually, I just want to continue to be innocent until further notice." William replied curtly.

"I wouldn't do anything to you, how could I?" Odd retorted.

"You have your ways." William responded darkly.

Soon the teens met back up in the living room, clad in pajamas and armed with pillows and blankets.

"Nobody has a sleeping bag?" Yumi asked, a dumbfounded look on her face.

"We live in a boarding school, we don't need them." Odd explained.

"Fine, I guess we all have to make do with whatever blankets I can find." Yumi responded; turning and disappearing up the stairs to find blankets, quickly followed by Ulrich.

"If they're not back in ten minutes and there are mysterious noises I'm going after them." William stated.

"You wish, let's go see if there's anything in the hall closet." Jeremie said, trying to be helpful.

--

"I only found a few." Yumi said, indicating the small pile at her feet, "They're pretty big though.

"We didn't find many either." Jeremie said.

"Guess we're going to have to share." Odd suggested.

"I'm not sleeping next to Odd." Ulrich growled.

"We could you guys into groups of two and then Aelita and I could be a group." Yumi said, "That way we'd have enough blankets and my parents wouldn't totally freak out."

"Fair enough." Jeremie said, "I'm not with Odd."

"What do you all have against me?" Odd whined.

"Nothing, I just don't want to sleep with you." Jeremie said.

"I've seen you sleep Odd, I'm not getting any closer than I have before." Ulrich said.

"I'll sleep with you Odd." William said cheerfully.

"Why thank you William." Odd said, "I'm glad that somebody loves me."

"Ok then, so Jeremie and Ulrich, Odd and William, and Aelita and I are the groups." Yumi said to finalize decision-making. They all gathered blankets and lay down so that their heads were in a triangle facing the ceiling.

"William, get your foot away from mine." Odd growled.

"Then scoot over!" William hissed. There were noises of Odd moving over.

"Leave the blanket for me though!" William growled.

"See why we didn't want to sleep with him?" Ulrich asked sweetly.

"Yes, wanna trade?" William grumbled.

"Nah, I'm good. Jeremie, you know I don't bite, you don't have to make yourself tiny." Ulrich said.

"I'm fine." Jeremie yawned.

"I love the way a television looks in the dark." Aelita stated.

"Yea," Yumi agreed, "Its all dark and boxy, but almost spherical as well. You know what else I love?"

"The way the light filters through the crack in the curtain." Ulrich suggested.

"Yes, you need to stop guessing right." Yumi stated.

"I love the way the darkness fills up the corners of the room." Aelita said.

"And the way to doorknobs shine." Yumi added.

"And the way that everything is so quiet and still." Aelita continued.

"And the way that every movement seems loud and the cars drone peacefully." Yumi said.

"And the way that everything seems to respect the night's quietness." Aelita finished.

"Girls." Odd scoffed.  
"What?" Yumi asked.

"You love a lot, girls in general love a lot." Odd explained.

"I don't love the emptiness of the couch." Aelita suggested, "That make you happy?"

"No, actually the couch is kinda creepy." Odd said. There was a rustling sound.

"The couch almost looks lonely." William stated.

"Creepy how empty and dark it is." Ulrich agreed.

"Let's go back to loving things and forget about the couch." Aelita suggested.

One by one the teens were claimed by sleep, first Jeremie, then Aelita, then Ulrich, then William, then Yumi, and finally Odd. Yumi's parents came in and saw them all asleep, Jeremie huddled as far away as humanly possibly from Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi curled neatly back-to-back, Odd's arm slung over William's open mouth while drool trickled down his cheek and along Odd's arm, William's hand was on Odd's chest to push the younger boy away, it almost looked as if the pair had been wrestling in their sleep.

"I thought we left them sleeping bags." Takeo whispered.

"They must not have been able to find them." Mrs. Ishiyama said, indicating the dark mass that was a pile of sleeping bags behind the television.

"Teenagers." Takeo muttered, "Never paying attention, observing nothing standard or metric."

"Let's go before they wake up." Mrs. Ishiyama whispered and the adult pair tiptoed up the stairs to their own room.

--

Hiroki woke up; he looked at the clock where the angry red letters told him that it was one am. He rolled quietly out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs, a massive plush bundle in his arms. Quietly he placed the dark stuffed creatures he had been carrying randomly throughout the room so that the flash of white across their front faced the sleeping teens. He snickered quietly as he tiptoed back to his own bedroom.

"You wanted penguins." He whispered with a smirk as he lay down and fell asleep once more.

--

**1 – Pengow ****img209.imageshack.us/my.php?imagepengow001sv1.jpg**

**I hope you like it! Please review!  
**


End file.
